There's a First Time For Everything
by itsnotelliesturn
Summary: ONESHOT Ellie has a simple request for Joel. She wants him to teach her how to kiss.


"Come on, pleaseee." Ellie whined, making sure to drawl out her words for effect. Her pink lips formed a slight pout, eyes scanning Joel's for some sort of explanation; an answer to her plea before hearing the words herself.

"No." He growled, obviously getting irritated with her constant nagging.

"But.." She reached out to touch his knee, her eyes filled with hope. "You said it yourself. You said I might never get to kiss someone. I don't want it to be that way! I want to know what it's like. I have the right to-"

He cut her off. A single hand raising as if he was trying to magically shut her the hell up. "You can find someone else.."

And then, it was her turn to cut him off. "But I want it to be with you."

His eyes widened at this, his lips parting to say something to change her mind, but no logical explanation came.

"I trust you, Joel."

Closing his eyes, he huffed and rubbed his head roughly. In a sick sort of way, she did have a point, and he knew it. "Fine." He regretted his words as soon as he spoke them.

"Okay!" Her voice was eager, and she quickly moved to sit directly in front of him. "So, what do I do?"

"You want to do it now?" He couldn't help but chuckle at how eager she was. Her innocence, the gleam in her eye. It was all so contagious.

"You sure you want to-"

"Yes." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Now, tell me what to do." Improving her posture immediately, she gave him a small smile.

Oh, if only he knew how nervous she was at this very moment.

"Uhm- First, you need to know that it's something that comes naturally. One can't really be taught to kiss, but I can try and show you the best I can."

"What else?" Her nice posture didn't last long, before she knew it she had slumped over and placed her chin in the palm of her right hand.

"You'll need to put your head to the left, and I'll pull mine to the right." He demonstrated this. "Then you just.. You just kiss, alright?"

Ellie nodded, soaking in every single bit of information she could. "Go on, then." Her stomach was in knots, and she wanted for him to go on and press his damn lips against hers already!

Hesitantly, Joel leaned forward and cupped her face in his rough hands. She looked so small, so fragile. "Close your eyes." He noted, his voice softer than usual.

She gave him another nod, and he watched as she did what she was told.

He felt her begin to move her head to the left, as he did to the right. And before he knew it, their lips were moving together. It was electric. Maybe it was the because he hadn't kissed anyone in ages; or maybe it was the fact her soft lips felt so damn good against his chapped ones.

Ellie let out a little noise in the back of her throat, purely out of surprise. She had imagined her first kiss before, and many of these times were with Joel. But, she never thought it would be so.. addicting? The way his lips felt against hers, the way his hands cupped her face. It was all too much, and Ellie couldn't help but reach out to grip his shoulders.

She was a natural, just as Joel had expected. The way you kiss depends on the chemistry you have with your partner. The more you know them, and the more you trust them.. The better the kiss ends up being.

Little moans and whimpers were escaping from both participants, the two of them clearly enjoying every second.

After serval more heated kisses were exchanged, they pulled apart. Ellie's lips were parted slightly, her chest moving up and down; taking in as much air as she could. It was all so surreal. She felt like she was in a dream.

Joel moved forward to push some fallen strands of hair behind her ears.

Ellie turned bright red at this gesture.

"Thanks." She whispered, her teeth beginning to gnaw on her bottom lip.

"It was nothing." He replied, leaning back. "We should get some sleep.."

Ellie agreed, and placed herself next to Joel. Her arm moved to wrap around his midsection; her head now resting on his chest.

"Night, Ellie." He kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Joel."

* * *

**This is a drabble that was requested by an anonymous follower on my tumblr roleplay blog. I decided to post it here as well, incase some of you might enjoy it! Thanks!**


End file.
